T&I Diary
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Who knew the infamous bloodthirsty Torture and Interrogation commander Morino Ibiki had a daughter? Because she certainly didn't. SI-OC.
1. Morino Tashiba

Her name was Tashiba and she was currently living in a world she could have sworn was fictitious.

A place where children were sent to war young and people soared through the air with less than a thought. Where walking on water and walls were more customary than using the sidewalks and the ability to fight took presidency over any other skill. A universe created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Yes, she was talking about the world of Naruto and it was very likely that she would end up as a Shinobi.

Formerly known as Darcy Winters, Tashiba stared up into the dark, piercing whisky colored eyes of the man who stood over her crib for a long moment before she breathed.

Years of ingrained military school mannerisms and responses screamed at her to process the situation before making any moves and so she did.

"You're quiet for a child." His rumble of a voice said as a single brow rose, making the scars on the right side of his face pucker and stand out. "And very aware of your surroundings."

Unable to do much else other than stare and blink, Tashiba met his gaze for a few seconds longer before lowering her lids and sliding into a faux doze. She was comfortable enough around the man considering it was his chakra she frequently felt cocooning her during the earlier stages of her re-life. Not to mention this was not the first time she had met the man but it was the first time she had been introduced to this new tidbit of info.

Having taken the necessary amount of time to adjust to the most obvious changes she thought on her new circumstances.

She had been kept in a very private hospital room if the secluded, blank walls, ANBU guard, and staccato like doctors said anything and now it was more than clear on why exactly she was given said guards.

Her new "father" was the T&I head commander.

Morino Ibiki, she recalled, the proctor for the Chunin exams. She remembered him having a dark and enlightened disposition on the life of a Shinobi that the rest of the manga lacked due to the torture he went through but that was it.

Other than that she knew next to nothing about the man.

Feeling the sensation of being lifted into a pair of arms, she wasn't surprised to see that Ibiki knew the correct way to hold a baby but grew concerned as he left the room the had been her home for months.

After she had been reincarnated - she knew enough about the subject to see that this was such a phenomenon - Tashiba had woken up from her infancy daze to the hovering face of an ANBU officer and she panicked as the memory of her death replayed back to her.

The attack, the knife, and her unusual act of self sacrifice and her only consolation was that the boy she had rescued was safe.

Not yet Morino Tashiba, Darcy Winters reflected on her family, knowing that accepting she would never see them again would be the easiest thing to do in this situation.

That wasn't to say that she didn't care about them because she did, very much so. But they were never close in the way that normal families were. Having been sent off to a military school was tradition and at such a young age she had missed the typical bonding time with her relatives and instead made her ties with her instructors and peers.

It also didn't help that her father was a Navy Seal through and through, retiring didn't mean anything. So when she went home it wasn't a place where she could escape from the drills and inspections, if anything it got worse.

All of her siblings and her shared a connection of mutual acknowledgement and cool detachment while her parents and her had something filled with respect and expectations.

So Darcy only had to grieve the loss for a shorter time than most despite how cold hearted that sounded.

But it didn't make the sluggish tears that slid down her cheeks any less painful or the high pitched wails that flew from her throat any less heart wrenching.

The ANBU above her was so startled by the abrupt emotional change in his charge that he immediately alerted his commander who was there within a minute.

A swirl of leaves and wind swept around the room and a darkly dressed man was standing in their midst with an intent glare.

"Dismissed!" He barked and with a nod and a "hai taicho" the elite ninja was gone without a trace.

Having been drawn away from her crying by the appearance and feel of the person in the room, Darcy - because at the moment she had nothing else to call herself by - stared up at the man with fuzzy, swollen eyes and wary curiosity.

Her faintly squinted gaze was met with amusement and she could swear he acknowledged the suspicion in her look with a subtle tilt of his head and narrowing of his own eyes.

"I see you are awake and aware now Tashiba." The faintly familiar man said with a nod and she blinked at the sound of her new name and quickly tried to adjust to the change in title. She didn't know what it meant exactly that he knew her new name but he wasn't using the familiar type of Japanese - it was very formal - so she assumed she couldn't be anyone close to him. A miscalculation on her part.

"That's good, soon we can move you to your official rooms within the headquarters."

Moving closer he observed her still and ran a finger down her miniature nose with a look of interest. At the feeling she gave it a wiggle and a dainty little sneeze, much to his amusement once again. Chuckling he drew back and crossed his arms while she scrunched up her brow.

"I must say I was surprised to get an alert from Stag stating that you were in the middle of a fit." The man informed her with a faint smile and the quirk of a brow. "That's the first real one we've heard from you since your birth."

Blinking past the newest build up of tears she let out a little mewl and was rewarded with a sigh and a tap to her nose.

"Let's get you calmed and settled again."

Gathering her up in his arms the newly dubbed "Tashiba" reluctantly fell asleep to the hypnotic hum of his heart and the rhythmic pat of his hand.

Many interactions and such later she was here, traveling down a hallway and into a room staring up at her new father as he laid her down in a crib.

"It's time to get you fed." He said, moving around the very large room to the kitchen corner. "It'll be done in a few minutes.

Not really paying attention to him at the moment because the mirror that hung directly across from her was currently giving her an eye full.

Being in that room she had never gotten a peek at herself and now that she could see she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Identical whiskey colored eyes - the same that Ibiki had - widened at the same time hers did and pale pastel pink hair sat in delicate wisps atop her head, peeking up from the under the cap she wore. Her cheeks were rounded in the way that all babies were, her nose was small and pert, and her face was heart shaped.

Disregarding the rest of her features to hone in on her pink hair she furrowed her brow and huffed. It was strange to see her previously auburn hair taken away and this cotton candy nightmare in its place.

Tashiba wondered who her mother was to inherit her pink hair and distantly the name Haruno blipped in her mind but was quickly dismissed. She highly doubted Ibiki would date a civilian and that a civilian wouldn't be repulsed by a battle hardened and scarred ninja.

As much as she knew from the series civilians and ninja stayed out of each others way. Fear and intolerance reached a long way in defining ones life and social interactions.

The only thing she could honestly say she was glad about was that she hadn't needed to see herself in the way most new children were. Wrinkly and awkwardly proportioned, she had enough of looking at her baby pictures from when she was Darcy to tolerate it here.

Turning away from herself for a moment she watched as Ibiki neared and hefted her in his arms and settled into a near by chair. Lifting the nipple of the bottle to her mouth she dutifully latched on and sucked.

The milk was tasteless and frumpy - if that helped describe it - but it was no doubt healthy for her small body so she downed it like she had so many times before.

Glancing around the room Tashiba idly noted the lack of windows and thought back on his mentions of a headquarters, wondering if she was currently inside the ANBU base.

It would make sense she was being raised in this place considering Ibiki's job and that she would be staying where he could watch her.

Noticing that she had finished the milk she released the bottle and was lifted to rest on a surprisingly comfortable shoulder as he softly but firmly tapped her back until a small burp left her mouth.

Wrinkling her nose when he didn't stop his patting she figured that he was most likely putting her to sleep. Deciding it was useless to resist needing the excessive amount of shut eye that most kids her age required - even if she wanted to observe Ibiki again - she allowed her eyes to close and her breath to slow.

* * *

Early life with Ibiki was surprisingly mudane. Watching the clones of her father walk around, doing their fatherly duties Tashiba crawled over to the edge of her crib and hauled herself up.

Well, as mudane as a supernatural being like a Shinobi could be.

He definitely knew his stuff and didn't come into this situation unprepared to care for a child of her age. He was more confident with a kid than she thought possible considering his personality. Hell, he was better than most dads who've had children for a solid decade. He was very business like but it didn't bother her.

During his free time he would sit her down and teach her things. From the alphabet to ninja sign language that was used in Konoha.

Tashiba never really tried to hide her obvious "intelligence" and knew it would be useless. Ibiki was the head interrogator for a reason, if his a year old child could fool him then he didn't deserve the title. So she didn't try to dumb herself down and instead eagerly sucked up everything he had to offer.

Tashiba was in a foreign place with foreign customs, it would be best to get a head start.

She noticed that since she had become fully awake Ibiki hadn't been absent as much as before but she knew that would likely change since she had turned one not too long ago.

Glancing up at the clone of her father who had walked by she reached out a hand and grabbed onto his jacket making him to stop and crouch down to her miniscule height.

"On-boo comin'?" She asked with a curious tone and Ibiki chuckled.

"Yes, Anbu are coming." He said before lifting her out of her bed. "I have duties I need to attend to."

Nodding her head she idly played with the ends of his bandana. "Snake?"

Gaining a sour expression Ibiki shifted his hold and muttered lowly. "Yes, the bad influence will be here."

A familiar energy brushed against hers and the purple haired lady didn't suprising either of them with her sudden appearance.

"Ahh, taicho! It hurts to know that's how you feel about me!" She whined loudly and even though she couldn't see her she knew the girl was clutching at her chest in faux pain.

Looking over his shoulder she spied Anko leaning against the wall and with a grin and a finger wave she greeted Tashiba.

"Hey squirt, been stuck with grumpy ol'Ibiki too long huh?" She asked, walking over and swiping her from the clone's arms and cuddling her close to her chest. "Well don't worry aunty Anko is here to make the grinch grow a heart!"

Giggling at the eccentric woman as her fingers tickled lightly into her stomach she flashed a semi-toothy smile.

"Hi Au'ty A'ko."

She had first met said woman in a flurry of surprised shouting and death glares.

Apparently she had been wondering why her commander hadn't been into work as much and had tracked him down and barged into the room, startling her because she couldn't track such a fast moving chakra source.

Jumping in her father's lap Ibiki glared at the opened mouth, wide eyed woman standing akimbo in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" He said with a scowl as the purple haired woman walked into the room and pointed at Tashiba.

"That's...That's yours right?" She asked shakily. "Not some stray you picked up off the street?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Yes Tashiba is mine and yes I mean biologically Anko." He tacked on when he saw her about to speak again. She nodded slowly before her eyes were drawn to the top of her head.

"Then if that's the case," Anko started. "why in the seven hells does she have flaming pink hair-" She abruptly trailed off before leaning close to stare hard at her, dark eyes tracing every feature before something seemed to click.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed with a bright grin and cackle. "You and Kise huh? The rumors were true, you guys hooked up! I so knew it! Genma owns me a fuck load of money!"

Pressing his palm against his face he shook his head. "Do you have a filter?"

Anko happily shook her head. "Nope!" She answered popping the P. "But for the right incentive I can install one!"

Ibiki snorted then pretended to think about it. "Then how about two months probation?"

"Annd there we go, filter applied." She said cheekily. Tashiba knew she would like this woman and ever since that day Anko had been her official babysitter much to the very vocal dismay of her father.

Snapping out of her flashback she tuned back in to hear Ibiki reiterating the rules for Anko who seemed to not pay attention but was outed by the tilt of her head.

"-and no above second level jutsu in the room or I'll have your head, got it Mitarashi?"

Waving a hand through the air Anko hummed loudly. "Got it taicho, but I am allowed to take her round the base right? Cuz you promised I could ya know?"

Narrowing his eyes he nodded slowly. "I already said you could bring her with you but Anko," And insert a meaningful look here. "I want her back her after fourty five minutes and in the same condition I left her in."

Adopting a distinctly offended look she cradled Tashiba closer to her chest and gasped.

"Ibiki, I would never!" She whispered looking absolutely scandalized and Tashiba smiled at the twitch in her father's brow. "This adorable bundle is just too precious for such desecration!"

"Hmm," he hummed doubtfully. "Just remember what I said, Tashiba I'll be back within the day." And with that he was out the door.

Anko snickered a bit and made faces at the wall.

"Your dad may act like a fussy old codger with a kunai up his hole but he's a softy when he's faced with you." She told her. "My secret weapon."

Accepting that as truth because it was hard to deny it when he cuddled her on a surprisingly frequent basis for a reclusive man like him.

Already dressed in a pair of dark pants and a matching hooded shirt - which Anko pulled over her head - Tashiba was carried from the room and down the halls.

She would admit that she was very apprehensive about meeting anyone outside of Anko and Ibiki. They were familiar and she knew she could trust them to an extent but everyone else was free game.

That reason coupled with the fact that almost no one knew about her existence besides the Hokage, her dad, Anko, and that Anbu and doctors from before but they had most likely been silenced (not killed, sworn to secrecy) and uninformed of the real situation.

She knew that this was her father's department and there was no one here that he didn't personality check out or recruit so she tried to let that settle her as Anko pushed open a door to reveal to lobby like place.

She glanced about from underneath her hood as several heads out of the many swiveled and latched onto her small frame while gazes unseen bore into her side

"A'ko." She whispered but knew that if any of them wanted to hear they could have. "The're watc'in us."

"I know squirt," She said before raising her voice to an authoritative bark. "Didja all hear that?! Yer makin' squirt here feel uncomfortable, stop it before I tear yer eyes out!"

Almost all of the gazes drifted away and only the ones brave ones - or the ones who actually knew Anko - stayed.

"Oh and Genma!" She called to a man in a shark painted mask. "You owe me yer rainy day savings, I was right!"

Hearing hissed swears from the hunched over figure as he rose and pointed at them Tashiba tilted her head.

"Show me some proof ya snake!" He shouted. "I'm not giving you a dime before I know it's tru-" Pausing he lowered his arm. "...well...damn, come by after nine and it's yours."

Feeling air brush on her scalp after Anko pulled her cap away she looked into the eye holes of Genma in the shark mask and knew he was probably seeing the Kise woman and Ibiki in the same body.

"Hi Ge'ma." She waved before laying her head down on her babysitter's shoulder while Anko chuckled.

"She knows me?"

"Well yeah, if only to gloat about my wins over you." She confirmed with a grin before making a clone and placing Tashiba in its arms, twirling a kunai between her fingers.

"Holler if you need anything kid." Anko called walking away, spinning the weapon on her finger without a care in the world, smile twisted in a threat. "I'll come in jutsu blazing kay?"

Tashiba nodded, already used to her violent nature and felt assured that if she was in trouble Anko would dagger the ones responsible. "Kay."

Content to just lay there on clone Anko's chest she frowned when the uncovered face of Shiranui Gemma filled her vision, the standard senbon cradles between teeth.

"So mini-Ibiki," He grinned, speaking lowly, making his chakra buzz to disrupt any enhanced listening ears. "how's it hanging?"

Staring him she narrowed her eyes.

"F'ne." Tashiba mumbled, watching the sharp needle swish through the air.

"That's good to hear Shiba-chan." He grinned, shortening her name and she raised her brow.

"Sh'ba?"

"Yeah," Genma nodded, attempting to look sage like. "Tashiba is a very long name and a mouthful so I made it easier to say."

When she didn't say anything to his statement he turned to face her and smiled slowly, making her hackles rise with every pearly white made visible.

"Hey, wanna go on an adventure?" Genma questioned, wiggling his brows and she leveled half lidded eyes at the Anbu officer. The newly dubbed "Shiba" knew she didn't exactly have a choice in this "adventure" business if the slightly sinister tone in his voice meant anything but she was sure she wouldn't be blamed for any property damage.

After all she was sure daddy dearest would post the bail fee for at least one of them and it wouldn't be Genma.

Abruptly spitting the senbon into clone Anko's face she exploded into smoke and Genma's arms were suddenly holding her up.

Coughing against the clouds she was grateful that the Anbu decided that killing Ibiki's only spawn via smoke inhalation wasn't a very good idea and waved the dense fog away.

"Well now that your babysitter is gone how about we get this show on the road?" He grinned and managed to get a step before the cold steel of a kunai dug into his throat.

"Hi A'ko." She smiled over his shoulder and saw the purple haired woman grin back at her.

"Hey squirt," She said using her free hand to ruffle her hair, not moving the blade an inch and still radiating killer intent despite her cheery expression. "care to tell me what's going on here?"

Genma, very eager to save his skin from every ninja's nightmare, spoke up. Carefully covering the tremor in his voice. "Well uh, we were just gonna go and-"

Anko cut her eyes at him and he instantly shut his mouth. "Don't think I was askin' you, I was talkin' to the squirt."

His face twisted into a placating smile as another clone of her grabbed Tashiba from his arms and he lifted his hands into the air slowly. "Okay, okay, take it easy."

"I'll take it easy when you stop spitting your needles into my bushin's faces." Anko growled lowly.

"Oh?" Gemna hummed, raising a brow. "How do you know it was me?"

At this the interrogator scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You do realize I get their memories and can clearly see you chuck them into my left eye?"

Gemna chuckled but otherwise stayed silent and Tashiba took it as an opening.

"Goi'g on a adv'ntur'." Tashiba told her, drawing her glare away from the surrendering Gemna to herself. "A'ko comin'?" She inquired knowing she'd be tagging along if only to keep her charge out of trouble.

"Fine," She sighed, dispelling the clone and positioning her on her hip. "but you'd better make this short, she has to be be back to her room in - thirty nine minutes."

Genma nodded. "It'll be done in twenty." He promised. "Twenty face at the most."

Humming Anko headed for the door.

"So what's the plan for this so called adventure?"

* * *

**If none of you have noticed SI's are my thing and I think I'm kinda good at creating ideas for them. I hope you guys agree.**

**I love Ibiki's character and the thought of him with a child popped into my head and wouldn't leave. That reason on top of the fact that all the work for my other stories were in a place I couldn't get to, it was practically fated to happen. But I know I have a lot of fics up so I finally got my schedule down and all that jazz so you won't be waiting on the edge of your seats.**

**Every week starting next Monday I will update three (or four, depending on how I feel) stories in alphabetical order. So in example it'll be A Different Cloud In The Sky, Ain't It Fun, and Bushido first (not necessarily in an order, but it'll be those ones I update) and so on. It will repeat once I get to the last story.**

**No update will be below 2k and I'll try to aim for above 3k.**

**Also there will be one more story I'll publish called Akashiya.**

**It's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic with a half demon SI-OC as Genkai's grandchild. This idea popped up in my head as I went on my old school anime binge (Cowboy Beatbop and some Gundam shows were watched as well as others, I love Edward and Spike).**

**Akashiya will be my first eventual mature content story, so fingers crossed in hoping I do a good job!**

**I hope people will enjoy it and then I will officially keep all my ideas in my head until all of my stories reach at least 40k. I swear on my (very questionable) honor. :)**

**I tried to get his character but if I failed I have the entire story to get it right.**

**ALSO ATTENTION! HOW IN THE WORLD DO I CORRECTLY SEARCH FOR A BETA ON THIS SITE? I tried for an hour. It's so freaking confusing, so if you guys know a free good beta please inform me.**

**Please review. Excuse any errors.**


	2. The Heist and Chakra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Tashiba.**

_this stuff!_**_ - _Sign Language.**

* * *

Held securely in Anko's arms Tashiba stared up at her towering figure of her father as he deftly slide her put of the snake mistress' grip by the scruff of her collar. Dangling in the air she met the terrified eyes of Genma and the wary ones of her babysitter.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to keep your hair brained schemes to yourselves?" Ibiki sighed at the now bowing and formally apologizing duo, pinching the bridge of his nose while Tashiba smiled and patted his hand until he rotated her around to face him.

"Hi tou-ch'n." She said as he shifted her weight to his arm and she pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek.

"Missed me little soldier?" He questioned with one brow raised and Tashiba nodded once.

"Yeah but A'ko n Ge'ma was f'n." She told him deciding to help out her fellow conspirators since she had played a big role in their attempts. Besides she had told Ibiki what had gone on and he had complimented her on her intimidation technique and made a mental note ti chastise his officers on their weak wills.

"Were they now?" He grumbled spearing them with a glare that had them nervous. "Then they had better consider themselves lucky." Turning on his heel he marched away leaving the two Anbu stewing in relief.

Flashing them a look that said they owed her for taking one for the team Tashiba raised a hand and waved idly.

"Bye, see y'u lat'r."

And to think it all started so well.

They had decided to try to break into as many unauthorized rooms as they could in a limited amount of time and Tashiba was to be the decoy.

Perfectly fine with her position - not much else she could do - she was placed on the ground where she pushed herself up and waddled over to the nearest guard standing watch.

Staring at him dispassionately until they noticed her she saw them flinch as they met the very eyes their commander carried in his sockets and were clearly wary.

Raising a hand she pointed at the one in the hawk mask with one pudgy finger.

"Y'u bird. P'ck me up." She ordered calmly before raising both arms in preparation.

She could practically hear them wonder if Ibiki had a child and whether or not they should do as she says or suffer the wrath of her might be father.

Eventually the Shinobi she had spoken to moved from his place and slide his hands under her arms and hefted her up to his hip.

"Good." She told him, patting his head and saw him pause.

"Thank you...Morino-sempai?"*

Choosing not to respond to his address she turned to narrow her eyes at the other guard who immediately stood attention.

"Y'u fox, g't me a donut!" She told him feeling peckish and Genma had told her to keep them occupied.

The fox shifted uneasily, clearing torn between doing his job assigned by Ibiki or not doing the job assigned by Ibiki's spawn.

Eventually he shunsin'd away and reappeared with five different types of donuts.

"I didn't know what you would prefer." He told her and she reached out two hands and grasped a glaze and a sprinkle before taking a bite of each.

"H've a rew'rd." Tashiba said to both men seeing Anko and Gemna sneak into the room they were guarding. "E't a donut."

It wasn't really a suggestion.

Passing one to his colleague they shifted up theirs masks and started eating uninterrupted until Anko sidled up and took Tashiba away.

"Oh so that's where you went Shiba-chan!" The purple haired woman sang nuzzling her cheek. "Thanks for doing me a solid and watching this brat, Ibiki would have killed you - only you because I am very adept at avoiding him - if you let her get away. Bye now!"

Quickly making her way away from the two disoriented Anbu she reached down and took a bite of her sprinkled pastry.

"Good choice kid." She grinned, ruffling her pink hair. "Manipulative for the sake of food, an action I can fully support."

"Th'nk y'u." Not flinching as Genma feel from the ceiling and landed in a crouch Tashiba turned and offered the unbitten end of her glaze to the man.

"Don't mind if I do." The senbon chewing man grinned, lazily swooping down and taking the whole half of her treat.

Reminding herself to never offer a bite to the Anbu she turned back to her other delight and returned to stuffing her face.

"Wh't did y'u take?" She asked after some time, curious to see what mischief they had managed to get their grubby hands on.

"Oh nothing but Inari-sempai's prized weapons!" Anko chirped pulling out some sort of complex and deadly looking daggers while Genma flashed a sort of baton that seemed to function like a pocket knife with all those different pieces that kept popping out.

"N'ce." She commented and Anko shrugged a shoulder.

"But do you know what would be really nice? Doing this a few more times to all of the sempai!" Genma suggested and despite being the obvious voice of reason between the three of them Tashiba agreed.

This reminded her of when her and the cadets at her military school would break in and steal things from their squad commanders.

It was fun so five offices later and two bags filled with weapons - in the headquarters it wasn't odd to see officers walking around carrying things filled with many sharp things - they had settled down for Tashiba's snack of apple juice and vanilla crackers - which she had too keep under close watch if the way Genma's fingers kept twitching closer and closer to her pack of treats - and wondered who they should hit up next.

"I say we go for Raido." Anko offered. "I think it'd be worth it all the way."

"No, no, how about Hayato or Yugao? Those katana cut a deadly edge."

Shaking her head the woman sighed. "Do you remember the last time we took from them? Those wounds took days to heal."

Genma grimaced at the memory, absently rubbing at his abdomen. "Yeah little Yugao was pretty vicious with that wazashi."

"Wanna go for Kakashi?" Anko hummed, tapping her chin. "Or Inoichi?"

"And get genjutsu'd by his Sharingan or mind raped by his Kekkai Genkai? I don't think so."

This time it was Anko who frowned harshly. "Yeah that's doesn't sound pretty." She conceded. "Then who is left?"

Slowly both of them turned to look at her and quick as a viper Tashiba smacked Genma's finger with a sharp crack.

"Ow!" He pouted holding his hand to his chest even though he knew it didn't hurt. "Violence is not the answer okay Shiba-chan?"

Rolling her eyes she brought her crackers - or would they be more accurately described as cookies? - closer to her and very pointed narrowed her eyes at his hand, her snack, and his face.

Sure that he had gotten the message by the way he raised his arms on surrender she nodded.

"Tou-ch'n's off'ce." She said, voicing their thoughts and they smiled.

"Ibiki's it is."

Long story short they had miscalculated and Ibiki was to be informed if Anko every came within twenty feet of his office if accompanied by Genma or alone.

So in the end their bag of goodies got confiscated and Tashiba hadn't gotten any more donuts out of it either.

Leaning on her father's shoulder she sighed and absently chewed on another cracker.

"C'n we g't donuts?" She questioned, staring into her empty bag. "I w'nt donuts."

"What kind?" Ibiki asked, turning several corners and it didn't take her long to decide.

"Gl'ze and spr'nkles."

"Ah yes," Her father grinned. "the momentos from one's first command and intimidation, I remember it well. In fact I'm feeling the need to polish my old weapons collection which I think I'll go do."

Tashiba blinked. "Aft'r donuts r'ght?"

"After donuts."

* * *

Upon turning two Tashiba was taken to go see a doctor enlisted by the corps for work. Sitting at the table with her father off to the side as every test imaginable was administered she stared when she saw the lady's green covered hand reaching for her abdomen. Tensing a bit at the invasive feeling she shifted left and right.

Seeing the confusion on the medic ninja's face as she probed around inside her body Tashiba glancing down at her stomach and wondered what they problem was.

Finally the light died off and she sighed and turned to Ibiki.

"Your child's chakra doesn't merge naturally." She said with a speculative look. "In fact it splits perfectly between her Yin and Yang."

Ibiki tilted his head to the side giving a single nod. "That was also said at her birth but the hypothesis was that nearing age two it should blend. Is that not happening?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not at all, the two chakras within her body are as separate as can be. No bleeding into each other at all."

Meeting Tashiba's worried eyes he voiced both of their concerns.

"Is it not possible to merge them one day?" What does this mean for her being a ninja was left unsaid.

"Theorically yes, natural chakra is merely the combination of the Yin and the Yang so all she would have to is bring them together and keep doing so until it becomes second nature."

Bending down to her height the medic pressed her hand back to her middle and let it glow.

"Though I don't think you should view it as crippling. People have to work at splitting their natural chakra to Yin and Yang but you only have to work at combining your Yin and Yang to natural chakra." She told her. "So ergo, you can use your bases as easily as people use their natural chakra which not many people can do but you'll still need to practice as everyone does."

Nodding Tashiba met the blue eyes of the woman across from her and began signing in standard ninja sign language so no confusion can occur as to what she was asking

_Will it be harder to use normal chakra than the two bases?_

"Yes, as good as you can become it will always be a load off to use your chakra the way it is now but don't let that discourage you." She answered, brushing her blonde hair over her ear. "I advise you to start chakra training with her now so that she won't be behind if she decides to enter the academy and is held back for the wrong reasons."

Pulling down her shirt she slid down from the table and bowed to the woman.

_Thank you_ she signed with a smile and received one in return.

"You're most welcome Tashiba-chan."

Grasping her father's hand she looked up at him.

_Are we starting today?_ She asked, her fingers moving about deftly. Tashiba was glad that the ninja world devised a form of sign language where only one hand was needed to communicate or else all the one handed Shinobi who couldn't speak would be left in the dust. Also she wouldn't have to keep letting go of Ibiki's hand.

"Of course we are, no child of mine will be behind a bunch of snot nosed brat because she happened to be born with separated chakra." Ibiki snorted. "Prepare yourself kid, you're going to see why I'm the most revered trainer in the corps."

* * *

**The Anbu called her sempai because that's what you'd call your upperclassmen. I'm not sure if that's right but I think it's funny because they don't know they don't know how they should address her so they just said that to her.**

**This took forever but this scene was making me it's b*tch. So I'm sure it's one of my weaker ones but I still like it.**

**And as for me giving Tashiba her disability I like to think sometimes being reborn into a world like**** Naruto would give them some problems with their chakra**. **Tell me what you think and if you have any questions pm me. I hope it makes sense.**

**Excuse any errors and please review.**


End file.
